Lyrus
Lyrus is a light blue cat with gray-yellow eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Forest Colony. Personality Lyrus is a poetic cat who enjoys writing poems. They are uninterested in hunting and fighting, because they disliked it as a kitten. Den Lyrus’ den is located east outside of colony walls. It is decorated with colorful flowers and leaves inside. There are pink pebbles decorating the outside and a small pool of water nearby. Daily Routine 10 AM - Exit den. 2 PM - Enter town. 6 PM - Exit town. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Ah, like a fresh breeze in the thick of spring, so a new face brings life to my soul. / We have not met before have we? My name is Lyrus. / I do hope you will stop by again. It has been such pleasure to meet one as exquisite as you!” *: ''- Lyrus, Intro'' *“No no no! This will not do. Lyrus is offended by your mere presence. / You bore me and waste my time. Lyrus has better things to do!” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Perhaps you can find other things to do rather than pestering me..? / I once wrote a poem about you, but I dare not read it out loud. - It wasn't a very nice poem.” *: ''- One star'' *“Good day to you, my rose.” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Ah, my little rose! It is good for me to see your face on a day like today. And for you, it is clear there is never enough Lyrus in your life, no?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“(Name), my little rose! You make my heart glad. How may I grace you today?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“(Name)! You are as reliable as the sun that sets each night across the western skies. What can I do for you?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= Greetings (Dating) *“TBA” *: ''- Lyrus (White/Blue)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Lyrus (Green/Yellow)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Lyrus (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“TBA” Dating *“TBA” Married *“TBA” *: ''- Lyrus'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Ever tried your paw at painting? I'd bet you'd be a natural. / Alas, it is not for me. I cannot create the beautiful visuals of a master painter. But perhaps I can paint a picture with words that will manifest just as well in your mind!” *“First they crawl, then they run... Over the white-blue ground... Speeding on, they reach their goal... On distant shores that take their toll. / I wrote that poem while peering across the lake to the north-west. You should visit it sometime, and sit on its shores while you think.” *“It is peaceful to live outside the walls of the Forest Colony. I am left undisturbed by the hustle and bustle most days. / That's good for me, because I like to sleep in every day!” *“Perhaps you come to talk for a bit? That is fine by me. I find it spurs my own creativity to peek into the mind of another. / Do you exercise your creative muscle often? Make sure you make use of it, or you might lose it!” 3 Stars *“Did you know that you can extract a pigment from some of the plants that grow around the forest? / I've been doing a lot of experimenting lately, and I've found a way to make a rich yellow color from some of the leaves. Maybe I'll pick up painting one of these days! / The only problem is that the pigments stain my paws terribly, and they don't like to wash out very easily!” *“There's no scent quite like the fresh flowers that bud in the springtime. I wish I could smell that smell all year round! / I especially like the little pink buds that grow close to the ground. Such a sweet, delicate aroma!” *“When I was younger, my mother used to tell me that my fur was special. She called it blue like the sea. / But if you think I'm blue, you should have seen her! She was the deepest, most beautiful shade of blue you've ever laid eyes on.” 4 Stars *“Hey, (Name), you're the subject of my upcoming poem! Do you want to hear it? / Too bad! It's not finished. You'll have to wait like everybody else!” *“There's a lot of cats that I don't think I can talk to very well. Some of them are just too intimidating to me! / But I never feel that way around you, (Name)! I'm glad we're friends.” *“When I was growing up, other cats would make fun of me for not wanting to go hunting with them. They said I was too much of a wimp to hang out with them. / But I've found happiness in my own way. I don't need to conform to their expectations in order to live a full life.” 5 Stars *“Been forever since I've seen any Catnip growing around the forest. / Hey, if you see any, you should bring me some (Name)!” *“You know what? I'm very happy. I'm very happy because I have a great friend named (Name)!” *: ''- Lyrus'' |-|Gifts= *“Hey (Name)! I found this (Item) and immediately thought of you. Here you go, take it with you! / Glad to have a friend like you that I can unload my junk on! Haha!” *: ''- Lyrus Gift'' *“Glad to have a friend like you that I can unload my junk on! Haha!” *: ''- Lyrus, After Gift'' *“Hey (Name)! I found this item and immediately thought of you. Here you go, take it with you!/ Well well well! Looks like I can't give it to you because you've got too much stuff on you already!” *: ''- Lyrus Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Oh? Another gift for Lyrus? Perhaps not today, I am already surrounded by gifts!” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“My my! How exquisite! How charming! What luster and shine it has! / You are a gracious friend, (Name).” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Ah, how beautiful! This is a lovely gift. / I truly appreciate this sign of friendship, (Name).” *: ''- Love'' *“Ah, thank you! Lyrus truly likes these.” *: ''- Like'' *“Ah, you bring a gift? My gratitude is boundless. It is much appreciated, my little rose.” *: ''- Neutral'' *“What can I say? You have tried, but this is not a thing that fits my style...” *: ''- Dislike'' *“Why do you present me with this gift? Do you mean to offend Lyrus?” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“(Name)! Are you alright? Life is misery, so they say, and it appears you've had your share of it today!” *: ''- Lyrus (Player Low Health)'' *“Famished! Ah! That's the word I'm looking for. It simply must go into my next poem. / The word came to my mind after looking at you. Have you had anything to eat today, (Name)?” *: ''- Lyrus (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“Some say that the fog is an army of spirits passing through its old home. It does make everything look quite ghostly!” *: ''- Lyrus, Foggy'' *“Ah! The red blossoms that grow all around will forever be my favorite aspect of summer. What's yours, (Name)?” *: ''- Lyrus, Summer'' *“Ah! What a beautiful day it is! The sky is like a painting of pure blue.” *: ''- Lyrus, Sunny'' *“Can you feel the breeze today? It's just what I need! Feels great!” *: ''- Lyrus, Sunny'' *“It is so easy to get lost in thought as I sit by my den, looking out towards the forest. / The splendour of the trees is breath-taking these days. Have you ever seen such deep shades of crimson?” *: ''- Lyrus, Autumn'' Winter *“I hope you have stocked up for the winter, (Name)! Nature has sent all its strength upon us today!” *: ''- Lyrus, Blizzard'' *“Perhaps the snow is but chunks of cloud that drift slowly toward the sleeping earth?” *: ''- Lyrus, Snow'' *“The days grow dark, my friend. The sun hides itself from us!” |-|Festivals= *“Inspiration comes in many forms! These fun gatherings are excellent for reviving the creative spirit.” *: ''- Lyrus, Spring'' *“Work is important, but play is just as important! Make time for both.” *: ''- Lyrus, Summer'' *“How beautiful the temple looks this fall! Do you not agree?” *: ''- Lyrus, Autumn'' *“Are you joyful for the new year? Lyrus cannot contain the excitement!” *: ''- Lyrus, Winter'' *“You are no match for Lyrus' graceful skills!" *: ''- Game Rival'' *“TBA” *: ''- Game Teammate'' |-|Hide= Portraits Lyrus-veryhappy.png|Favorite/Love Lyrus Dislike-Neutral.png|Dislike/Neutral Trivia *Lyrus' den is the only den that is located outside of the Forest Colony. *Lyrus dislikes when paint stains their paws during herb pigment extraction. *When Lyrus was younger, they were teased by other cats for not hunting with them. Category:Cats Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents Category:The Forest Colony